Cinta itu
by Toyama Ichiru
Summary: 'Hehe… aku tak tahu apakah kau akan melirikku atau tidak. Tapi, bolehkah aku berharap? Bolehkan aku berharap suatu saat kau akan tersenyum lembut padaku dan mengatakan kau mencintaiku? Bolehkah aku berharap saat kau mengatakan hal itu kau sama sekali tidak berbohong. Boleh ya! Karena aku ingin dicintai oleh orang yang kucintai' EDITED/disarankan untuk menyiapkan tissue sebelum baca
1. Chapter 1

*Bleach © Tite Kubo*

*Cinta itu © Toyama Ichiru*

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Drama

Fanart is not mine! But the story is mine!

Warning : OOC, Typo sudah saya usahakan untuk terbang jauh, AU

Don't Like? Don't Read!

_**Enjoy it!**_

.

.

.

_Aku membenci pria brengsek itu. Tapi, aku juga mencintainya. Haha… cinta, kenapa cinta itu harus ada? Cinta itu hanyalah hal abstrak yang sama sekali tak memberi keuntungan apapun bagi yang merasakannya. Menurutku cinta itu hanyalah kata-kata kiasan yang orang-orang pakai untuk bersikap sok puitis. Menurutku cinta itu hanyalah sebuah alasan untuk mengalihkan nafsu seseorang. Mereka selalu membicarakan tentang cinta, padahal mereka sama sekali tak mengetahui apa itu cinta. Lalu, kenapa aku bisa dengan santainya mengatakan aku mencintai pria menyebalkan itu? Aku juga tak tahu, karena aku mempelajari hal abstrak itu setelah melihat tingkahnya yang menunjukkan betapa 'brengsek'nya dia._

_…_

"Rukia… jadilah pacarku!" pria itu berkata halus padaku. Aku hanya mendengus dan mencibir, kekehan kecil menyelip diantara cibiranku. "Ayolah Rukia, aku sangat menyukaimu. Tidak, mungkin cinta. Rukia kumohon," ia mulai memelas, membuatku ingin tertawa saking lucunya.

"Ichigo, berhenti berkata konyol," sahutku sambil melanjutkan perjalanan pulang kami. Aku dan Ichigo berada di kompleks perumahan yang sama, jadi wajar jika kami sering terlihat pulang bersama, walaupun sebenarnya aku sangat membenci hal itu.

"Aku serius Rukia, kau gadis tercantik yang pernah kulihat," sahutnya sambil menyusulku. "Lihat, apalagi matamu yang indah itu," sahutnya lagi sambil menaikkan daguku hingga mata kami bertemu. Dengan cepat aku menepis tangannya.

"Berhenti membual Ichigo," kataku dingin.

"Rukia, harus berapa kali kukatakan bahwa aku serius. Kau benar-benar sempurna di mataku. Mata indahmu, wajah cantikumu, kepintaranmu, dan uh… semuanya!" katanya lagi.

"Haha… kau mengatakan hal itu pada semua gadis Ichigo," kataku sambil tertawa hambar. Semakin bosan mendengarnya mengoceh tak jelas seperti itu. Aku benci Ichigo, sangat membencinya. Laki-laki _playboy_ yang sudah memecahkan rekor sebagai 'laki-laki paling banyak mantan' di SMA-ku. Bagaimana tidak? Murid perempuan di SMA-ku ada sekitar 300 anak, dan dia setidaknya sudah memacari ¾ dari semua gadis itu. Tentu saja aku termasuk ke dalam bagian ¼. Ya, aku sangat-sangat membenci laki-laki playboy ini, saking bencinya aku sampai tak pernah berhenti memikirkannya. Aku tak pernah berhenti menatap wajahnya. Hingga akhirnya aku sadar bahwa aku tidaklah membencinya, namun mencintainya.

"Rukia, kali ini aku benar-benar serius." Ichigo mencegah tanganku, hingga membuatku berhenti berjalan dan menatap wajahnya. Wajahnya begitu serius, sama sekali tak ada kebohongan terpancar di matanya, tapi aku tak mau percaya. Mungkin aku membencinya –juga mencintainya- tapi, aku tak mau sakit hati dan memilih untuk memendam perasaan konyol ini.

"Aku membencimu, Kurosaki, lepaskan!" teriakku berang sambil menepis tangannya. Namun, hal itu justru membuatnya menarikku ke dalam pelukannya.

"Lepaskan, apa kau tuli, hah?" teriakku sambil meronta dalam pelukannya.

"Tak akan kulepas sebelum kau setuju untuk menjadi pacarku, aku mohon Rukia. Kali ini aku serius ingin berhubungan denganmu," katanya sambil mencium puncak kepalaku. Aku berhenti meronta dan Ichigo perlahan melemaskan pelukannya. Kami bertatapan, sekarang aku yakin ia sama sekali tak berbohong. Garis rahang yang tegas dengan tatapan mata mantap itu sulit untuk kudapatkan celahnya. Senang, ya aku senang. Sangat!

"Kau… serius?" aku meyakinkan. Sedikit ragu dengan kemantapan hatiku yang sempat terbentuk.

"Aku serius, jadi Kuchiki Rukia… maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" jawabnya mantap. Sekarang aku benar-benar bingung untuk memberi jawaban apa. Namun, perlahan kepalaku mengangguk.

Senyap. Suasana itulah yang terjadi diantara kami. Aku mengangguk, bukankah itu artinya kami sudah pacaran?

Perlahan Ichigo menunduk dan menarik leherku. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku dan akhirnya menghapus jarak diantara kami. Ichigo menciumku, lembut. Namun, hal itu tak berlangsung lama. Ia melepaskan ciumannya ketika aku baru saja merasa nyaman dengan kehangatan dari bibirnya.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya.

"Apanya?" tanyaku sambil menatap wajahnya.

"Ciuman. Bagaimana menurutmu? Apa yang kau rasakan?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum, ia lalu menggenggam tangan kiriku dan mulai menarikku untuk berjalan pulang. Aku berusaha menyamakan langkah kecil kakiku dengan langkah besar kakinya. Tanganku terus saja memegang bibirku yang masih terasa sedikit basah. Wajahmu sedikit memerah karena senang. Sedari tadi senyuman tak lepas dari bibirku.

"Rasanya… basah," sahutku polos, Ichigo hanya terkekeh. Haha… bohong sekali orang-orang yang selalu mengatakan bahwa ciuman pertama itu rasanya lemon.

"Jadi… sekarang kita pacaran?" tanyaku padanya.

"Hm.. begitulah," jawabnya. Aku hanya tersenyum sambil menunduk.

#*#

_Aku mencintaimu. Sungguh, setulus hati aku mencintaimu dan membuang pemikiran awalku mengenai hal abstrak menjijikkan itu, aku terus saja menepis pemikiranku yang mengatakan bahwa kau itu brengsek. Aku berani menerima sikap menjengkelamumu itu setelah kau mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku. Tapi, kenapa hal itu tak bertahan barang satu hari? Kenapa kau berusaha membuatku kembali mengeluarkan argument bahwa kau pria menyebalkan yang harus dibenci? Kenapa? Apakah karena aku ini perempuan menyedihkan yang bahkan tak pernah memikirkan mengenai cinta? Kau bercanda? Aku tak memikirkan cinta? Justru sekarang aku sedang mendalami hal itu._

…

"Aku mencintaimu, Inoue." Mataku membulat sempurna saat melihat Ichigo dengan ganasnya menerkam bibir seorang gadis berambut caramel. Gadis menjijikkan yang membuatku selalu ingin menonjoknya, dan sekarang membuatku ingin membunuhnya.

Apa yang dilakukan Ichigo dan Inoue benar-benar membuatku naik darah. Melihat Inoue dengan senangnya membalas ciuman panas Ichigo. Mereka memainkan lidah mereka, membuatku ingin segera membunuhnya.

Aku benci Ichigo, sangat benci. Tapi, kenapa hatiku tak pernah menerima argument itu. Bodohnya aku, kenapa aku bisa dengan senangnya menerima tawaran Ichigo kemarin? Aku menjadi pacarnya. Oh ayolah Rukia. Dangkal sekali pikiranmu. Kau tahu Ichigo hanyalah seorang pembual. Kau tahu Ichigo hanyalah seorang brengsek. Kau tahu Ichigo hanyalah seseorang yang selalu mengumbar cinta palsu. Kau tahu Ichigo hanya seorang pemberi harapan kosong. Kau tahu Ichigo tak pernah melirikmu. Lalu kenapa kau menerima saja saat ia ingin kau menjadi pacarnya? Apakah hal menjijikkan bernama 'cinta' itu benar-benar telah merenggut akal sehatmu, Rukia?

"Ku… Kurosaki-_kun_.. ha… hah…" desah Inoue sambil mengelus wajah Ichigo.

"Hm?" tanya Ichigo sambil tersenyum. Aku masih setia mengintip mereka yang sedang bermesraan di belakang sekolah.

"Bukankah… kau sudah pacaran dengan Kuchiki-_san_?" tanyanya dengan suara manja. Aku mengepalkan tanganku menahan marah. Ichigo berdecak pelan.

"Ck, yah… memang, tapi dia itu hanya tambahan untuk daftar mantan pacarku," sahut Ichigo santai. Seketika itu juga aku merasa jantungku berdetak kencang, menahan emosi yang terus saja meluap-luap dihatiku.

"Baiklah. Sekarang aku mau masuk kelas. Bisa gawat jika tadi ada yang melihat kita." Ichigo perlahan meninggalkan Inoue yang hanya bisa menahan rasa senang dan malunya.

Perlahan aku mendekati Inoue saat kuyakin Ichigo sudah tak terlihat lagi.

Plok… plok… plok… aku bertepuk tangan kuat sambil tersenyum. Inoue dengan terkejut menatapku, wajahnya memucat. Ia takut, aku tahu itu.

"Ku–Kuchiki-san, a–apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya gugup. Aku hanya terkekeh.

"Menurutmu apa?" tanyaku balik.

"K–Kau tidak melihat hal tadi kan?" tanyanya lagi dan tentunya dengan wajah memucat yang takut mendapat respon dariku. Gadis memuakkan, kau berusaha berkata jujur kalau kau baru saja bermesraan dengan pacar orang?

"Melihat hal tadi? Aku tidak melihat apapun," balasku sambil menaikkan alis dan bahuku. Inoue terlihat semakin ketakutan saat jarak kami tinggal terpaut sekitar 2 meter. "Aku hanya melihat seorang Inoue dan Kurosaki yang sedang berciuman mesra," lanjutku sambil menengadahkan tanganku. Keringat Inoue terlihat menetes dari pelipisnya. Aku makin mendekatinya.

"Katakan selamat tinggal pada 'Ishida-_kun_' tersayangmu!" ancamku sambil mengadu bahuku dengan lengannya.

"Ku–Kuchiki-_san_, a–aku mohon. Jangan katakan!" teriaknya memelas sambil menarik tanganku.

"Berisik!" teriakku kesal sambil menepis tangannya. "Dengar Inoue Orihime. Selingkuh itu tidak baik, dan demi kebaikan Ishida aku akan mengatakan bahwa kau selingkuh. Kau tahu seberapa bencinya aku padamu? Aku benci, sangat benci! Dan melihat tingkahmu tadi membuatku ingin segera membunuhmu. Saat di depan orang-orang kau bersikap manja dan... jeng… jeng… ternyata itu hanya topeng. Aku kaget saat melihatmu ahli sekali membalas ciuman Ichigo. Oh… ataukah Ishida yang mengajarkannya? Ckckck…. Kau benar-benar gadis brengsek," aku terus saja mengejeknya, memaki dan mencacinya tanpa ampun. Tak kubatasi sedikit pun emosi yang kupunya. Kukeluarkan semuanya agar hati kecilnya itu semakin menciut dan menghilangkan rasa percaya dirinya yang terlalu tinggi itu. Wajahnya kini benar-benar menyiratkan ketakutan yang tiada tara. Biar saja, aku senang melihatnya.

"Ba–Baiklah, tidak apa-apa kau bilang pada Ishida-_kun_. Lagipula, tadi Kurosaki-_kun_ bilang bahwa dia mencintaiku, aku tinggal mengatakan bahwa aku ingin menjadi pacarnya dan ia akan segera menjadi pacarku," balasnya tak mau kalah. Aku hanya terkekeh, membuatnya tersentak kaget.

"Inoue… Inoue…. Sadarlah! Kau tahu Ichigo itu pria seperti apa, bukan? Sudah berapa perempuan dia pacari, dan semua pacarnya sudah menangis. Takkah kau berpikir bahwa kata-katanya tadi hanya omong kosong untuk menutupi nafsunya yang terus menginginkan tubuh dan bibirmu?" kataku sambil melipat tanganku di depan dadaku, sedang pandangan mengintimidasi tak bisa kulepas padanya.

"Ka–Kau sendiri. Bukankah kau pacar Kurosaki-_kun_. Kenapa kau menerima saja jadi pacarnya? Kau tahu dia _playboy_ kan?" tanya Inoue menggertak. Dia berusaha menjatuhkanku? Jangan berharap.

"Ck… kau tak tahu bahwa aku membencinya? Bodoh sekali, aku hanya ingin menjahilinya. Kau pikir aku mencintainya? Maaf, aku sama sekali tak mengerti hal abstrak menjijikkan itu. Aku juga membenci pria brengsek," sahutku sambil berlalu.

"_Say good bye to Ishida, Inoue_!"

#*#

_Hatiku sakit. Sangat. Entah mengapa ingin bernapas pun sulit. Kau merasakannya? Pasti tidak. Aku yakin kau hanya menjadikanku sebagai mainan. Haha… sebegitu senangkah kau mempermainkan hati perempuan? Cheh! Nee, Ichigo, walaupun hatiku sakit menerima perlakuanmu. Aku berterima kasih karena akhirnya aku tahu itulah arti cinta yang sesungguhnya. Haha… hebat. Aku bisa merubah pemikiranku hanya dalam 1 hari. Aku mencintaimu Ichigo, sangat. Cinta… ya cinta. Aku mencintaimu. Entahlah… aku tak bosan mengatakan hal itu. Aku tahu cinta itu indah, tapi aku tahu cinta itu menyakitkan. Tapi, bukankah orang bilang disetiap kisah cinta itu selalu ada yang namanya pengorbanan?_

_…_

Aku melihat Ichigo dari kejauhan. Dia sedang memasuki kelas sambil menggamit pinggang seorang gadis berambut hijau _tosca_ di tangan kirinya. Aku hanya terkekeh melihat tingkahnya itu. Lucu sekali melihat senyum kemenangan dengan rasa picik yang tersirat di wajahnya.

Setelah memberi kecupan manis di pipi gadis itu. Ichigo memasuki kelas. Diam-diam aku mengintip, apa yang akan ia bicarakan dengan anak-anak kelas saat aku tidak bersamanya.

"Wah wah wah… Kurosaki, bukankah kemarin kau baru saja pacaran dengan Kuchiki, kenapa sekarang kau malah mesra-mesraan dengan Nel?" tanya Hisagi.

"Oi… Oi… mana uangnya. Kalian lupa? Kemarin kita taruhan, kalau aku bisa menjadikan Rukia pacarku kalian akan memberikan uang masing-masing 5000 yen," teriak Ichigo pada Hisagi, Ishida, Kira, Grimmjow, dan Kaien. Ada Renji disitu, tapi sepertinya ia tak ikut taruhan konyol itu. Haha, Rukia kenapa kau tidak menyadari hal konyol itu.

5 orang itu merogoh saku celana mereka dan masing memberikan uang 5000 yen pada Ichigo dengan kesal. Ck… taruhan konyol dengan uang yang bahkan tak bisa menyamakan ¼ isi dompetku.

"Kau!" kulihat Renji menarik kerah baju Ichigo ganas, menatap Ichigo tajam seakan-akan ingin membunuh laki-laki itu.

"Ada apa Renji?" tanya Ichigo kasar.

"Apa maksudmu? Kalian taruhan? Kau ingin mati Kurosaki? Memainkan hati Rukia itu menarik?" teriak Renji. Anak-anak kelas mulai ribut. Ichigo menepis tangan Renji dan tak menghiraukan ocehan Renji.

"A–Ano, Kuchiki-_san_," panggil seseorang sambil menepuk bahuku. Aku menoleh dan seorang laki-laki lemot menatapku. Aku sadar dari dalam Ichigo melihatku.

"_Nan desu ka_?" tanyaku lembut, kebiasaan keluarga Kuchiki memang tak bisa hilang dariku saat bersama seseorang tak dikenal.

"A–Aku Yamada Hanatarou, ma–maukah kau jadi pacarku? Aku telah lama mengagumimu!" teriaknya, membuat anak-anak dikelasku terdiam dan mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari Ichigo pada laki-laki lemot yang katanya bernama Yamada Hanatarou ini.

Aku tersenyum lembut. "Maaf, ya. Aku menyukai Renji, sahabatku," balasku. Ia tersentak dan menunduk, lalu kembali mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapku. Senyuman memaklumi yang ia berikan dapat kutangkap, perasaan lega dan kecewa juga dapat dengan mudah terbaca dari wajahnya.

"Ti–tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih sudah membalas perasaanku dengan tegas. Hehe… semoga hubunganmu dengan Abarai-_san_ berjalan lancar," sahutnya sambil berlalu meninggalkanku.

Dengan tenang aku memasuki kelas. Dan tiba-tiba Renji dengan cepat menarikku. "Apa maksudmu Rukia?" tanya Renji saat kami sudah cukup jauh dari kelas. Aku tersenyum lemah, tanpa sadar air mataku mengalir saat mengingat kejadian tadi.

"O… Oi… kau kenapa?" tanya Renji panik.

"Peluk aku Renji," isakku. Tanpa basa-basi Renji memelukku, mengelus rambutku lembut. Membuatku merasa nyaman. Aneh, kenapa aku tak bisa menyukai Renji yang sudah hampir 10 kali menyatakan cinta padaku? Dan kenapa hatiku justru dapat takluk pada laki-laki yang paling kubenci itu.

"Sshhh….. tenang, sudah jangan menangis. Katakan apa masalahmu?" katanya menenangkanku.

"Re–Renji. Aku menyukai Ichigo, kau tahu itu. Dan sekarang kami sudah pacaran," kataku sambil menahan sesenggukanku dan sesekali menyeka air mataku di seragam Renji.

"Iya aku tahu, tapi kenapa tadi kau bilang pada Yamada-_san_ kalau kau menyukaiku?" tanya Renji sambil terus mengelus rambutku, terus menenangkanku yang semakin menjadi tangisnya, terus membuaiku dengan kelembutan kasih seorang kakak.

Aku sadar ada seseorang berlari, suara langkah kakinya terdengar menggema di koridor sekolah. Dan sekarang tempat ini sangat sepi membuat telingaku serasa ingin pecah. Dan siapa orang itu? Orang yang berlari menemuiku itu adalah Ichigo. Pacarku, laki-laki yang paling kubenci.

"Ya, aku menyukaimu. Jadilah pacarku, Renji!" kataku sambil mengecup pelan bibir Renji. Renji terbelalak. Begitu juga dengan Ichigo. Haha… apa reaksimu Ichigo? Kenapa pria itu terlihat kaget? Bukankah kau tak menyukaiku?

Hanya termenung. Ichigo menatapku yang mulai memperdalam ciuman pada Renji. Bersyukurlah aku karena Renji menerima ciumanku, bersyukurlah aku karena Renji dan menyadari keberadaan Ichigo di belakangannya. Gemingan Ichigo pecah, membuat kakinya segera membawanya pergi.

"Rukia, apa maksudmu?" tanya Renji. Aku kembali menangis dan memeluknya.

"Maaf, aku bohong tadi. Renji, aku… ingin membuat Ichigo sakit hati. Walaupun itu mustahil, aku mohon berpura-puralah menjadi pacar keduaku," kataku sambil menatap wajahnya.

"Apa kau yakin? Justru kaulah yang akan sakit hati, Rukia," nasihat Renji. Aku mengangguk mantap, memberikan senyuman terbaikku agar dapat meyakinkannya akan keputusan konyolku.

"Aku tahu Renji. Aku sudah berkali-kali berusaha membenci pria itu, tapi tidak bisa. Jadi, kumohon, sekali saja aku ingin melihatnya sakit hati, dan sekali aku bilang walaupun itu mustahil. Setidaknya, aku ingin dia yang memutuskanku. Aku tidak ingin jadi seperti korban perasaan Ichigo yang lain yang memutuskan Ichigo karena dia selingkuh," rengekku.

"Baiklah," balas Renji dengan sebuah senyuman kecut.

#*#

_Cinta itu buta. Itu benar. Aku dibutakan oleh cinta, membuatku sama sekali tak memikirkan perasaan orang lain, sekalipun orang itu adalah orang tersayangku. Ichigo, apa kau cemburu? Sudah berhari-hari sejak kau melihatku menyatakan cinta ehem… mungkin sebenarnya suka.. pada Renji. Tapi, kenapa kau bersikap cuek? Apakah itu karena kau tidak merasakan sesuatu yang memanas di hatimu? Apa kau tidak merasa cemburu atau hatimu sakit? Haha… kalau 'tidak' sayang sekali, padahal aku berharap kau merasakan rasa sakit hati sepertiku. Kau sudah merenggut hati dan ciuman pertamaku, tidakkah kau merasa malu?_

…

Hei… tahu kabar Inoue dan Ishida? Mereka putus. Inoue hanya menangis dan merengek tak jelas pada sahabatnya, Arisawa. Wajahnya memerah setelah ditampar Ishida. Haha… rasakan. Ia juga berusaha menembak Ichigo tapi ditolak Ichigo mentah-mentah dengan alasan bosan. Ah,lupakan perempuan brengsek itu!

(_Back to the real story_) Aku terus saja menempel pada Renji dan membiarkan Ichigo dengan santai berciuman dengan banyak gadis di depanku. Berkali-kali aku menahan tangan Renji agar ia tak meninju Ichigo. Namun, sebenarnya aku tahu Ichigo sering sekali melirik dengan ekspresi kesal saat melihatku bersikap manja pada Renji dan dia kulupakan begitu saja. Aku bahkan tak pernah menerima ajakannya untuk pulang bersama, dan setelah mengatakan hal itu di depannya langsung aku minta antar pulang pada Renji.

"Renji, antarkan aku pulang!" kataku manja. Renji hanya tersenyum sambil mengecup dahiku lembut, mengundang raut kesal di wajah Ichigo. Aku masih berharap. Sangat! Tanpa kusadari bahwa wajah terakhir Ichigo yang kulihat adalah wajah kesalnya.

#*#

_Ichigo, sekali saja. Aku ingin melihatmu benar-benar sakit hati saat melihatku bermesraan dengan pria lain. Aku yakin sebenarnya kau menyukaiku. Eh… atau itu hanyalah sebuah pemikiran konyol karena melihatmu kesal dengan kedekatanku pada Renji? Sepertinya iya, aku lupa kau pernah berjanji pada Nii-sama agar aku tak berpacaran dengan pria sembarangan. Hei, jika kau kesal pada Renji itu berarti kau menyukaiku? Ah, lupakan! Dari tadi penjelasannya terus berputar. Aku mencintaimu…. Aku mencintaimu…. Aku mencintaimu…. Aku mencintaimu… dan aku membencimu Walaupun kau hanya robot penuh cinta kasih tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang yang kau bagikan rasa cintamu. Ichigo, kurasa jika suatu saat aku pergi kau tak akan merasa sakit hati. Karena hatimu sudah kau bagi untuk puluhan bahkan ratusan gadis, dan aku bersyukur kau setidaknya mau membagikan sedikit hatimu itu untukku. Terima kasih…. Sekali kukatakan AKU MENCINTAIMU. _

*end of Rukia's POV

#*#

*Normal POV

Ichigo mendengus kesal. Entah mengapa ia kesal melihat Rukia bersikap manja pada Renji. Rukia saja tak pernah bersikap manja padanya.

"Kau… suka Rukia-_chan_ kan?" tebak Keigo.

"Hahahahahah…." tawa Ichigo meledak. Ia suka Rukia? Jangan bercanda. Sejak awal Rukia adalah gadis yang paling ia benci. Gadis itu sombong, selalu memberikan argument mengenai hal-hal tak jelas. _Cinta itu hanyalah hal konyol, Ichigo_. Ichigo berdecih ketika mengingat kalimat itu, nyatanya sekarang Rukia malah menerimanya sebagai pacar dan sekarang selingkuh.

Sekali lagi, Ichigo tertawa, membuat Keigo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah konyol sahabatnya. Keigo bingung pada Ichigo. Kenapa pria ini tak bisa memahami perasaannya sendiri?

"Aku… mencintai Rukia?" lirih Ichigo sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ichigo. Cinta itu aneh. Entah darimana datangnya tapi cinta itu aneh. Terkadang banyak orang yang menepis perasaan cinta dan berujung pada sakit hati. Tapi, Ichigo ketika kuperhatikan, kau sering sekali merasa jengkel melihat Rukia-_chan_ dekat-dekat dengan Abarai-_san_. Apa kau sadar itu cemburu? Kau menyukainya, kau mencintainya. Sadarlah… Ichigo," sahut Keigo. Namun Ichigo hanya terkekeh mendengar pendapat konyol temannya.

#*#

_Eh? Aku masih punya kesempatan untuk ber-monolog? Terima kasih. Apa yang harus kuluapkan? Hm… mungkin mengenai cinta. Hei… sudah berkali-kali aku berargument mengenai cinta. Tidakkah kalian punya argument? Apa kalian tahu kalau Ichigo bilang cinta itu terkadang muncul dari rasa benci? Ya, aku setuju. Benci bisa menimbulkan cinta, tapi cinta juga bisa menimbulkan benci. Keadaanku sekarang labil. Aku bingung. Entahlah perasaanku campur aduk. __**I Hate You, But I Love You, Ichigo.**_

…

Tring… tring…. Sebuah lagu kecil dimainkan ketika lampu merah di _zebra cross_ berganti hijau. Dengan semangat aku melangkahkan kakiku, tidak, aku berlari.

"Renji… ayo cepat!" teriakku. Aku menghentikan langkahku ditengah jalan. Kudengar suara deru mesin mobil begitu keras. Aku menoleh, melihat sebuah mobil terus menuju ke arahku.

"RUKIA!" teriak Renji. Dan… brak… sebuah tabrakan tak terelakkan lagi.

Tubuhku terguling dipinggir jalan. Aku tak merasakan apa-apa lagi, tubuhku lemas. Pandanganku hilang, namun aku bisa mendengar suara orang-orang yang menjerit histeris dan berteriak 'panggilkan ambulans!'.

Samar-samar aku merasakan tubuhku diangkat seseorang. Lalu orang itu menyandarkan kepalaku di pahanya. Tangannya memeluk erat tubuhku, walaupun aku sama sekali tak merasa itu adalah pelukan erat.

Aku membuka mataku saat merasakan ada air menetes di pipiku. Pandanganku buyar, namun aku tahu itu adalah Renji yang sedang menangis. Aneh, aku merasa sangat mengantuk.

"Renji. Aku ngantuk," lirihku. Perlahan aku mengangkat tanganku dan menghapus air matanya, namun pipinya malah terlihat memerah, itu bukan karena semburat di wajahnya, memang ada sesuatu berwarna merah di tanganku yang mengotorinya.

"Rukia… tetaplah bersamaku. Jangan pergi!" kata Renji panik sambil menggenggam erat tanganku yang tadi hendak menghapus air matanya.

"Hehe… aku ngantuk. To–tolong gendong aku ke rumah, ya Renji. Oh iya… ta–tanganku sakit sekali.. ja–jadi, jika sudah di–di kamarku nanti. Tolong ambil... bukuku… ohok… yang ada di atas lemari pakaianku.. ya…" lirihku sambil terbatuk. Rasa nyeri menjalar keseluruh tubuhku. Sekarang aku sadar bahwa cairan merah tadi adalah darah. Ya, aku sadar aku baru saja mengalami kecelakaan dan aku sadar Renji sedang berteriak histeris. Sebentar saja aku ingin melihatnya tersenyum disaat aku ingin memejamkan mataku.

"Re–Renji tersenyumlah, jangan menangis," lirihku. Renji tersenyum konyol disela tangisannya. Air matanya semakin membasahi wajahku. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke dahiku dan mengecup dahiku pelan. Aku terkekeh, rasa kantuk semakin menghantuiku.

"Aku… Aku sudah tersenyum Rukia, jadi sekarang jangan tinggalkan aku," lirihnya. Ia kembali membawaku pada pelukan eratnya. Haha… padahal aku berharap Ichigo yang memelukku penuh kasih sayang seperti ini.

"Aku sayang padamu, Renji. Tapi maaf… aku tak bisa membalas perasaanmu… karena aku mencintai… Ichi…" dan seketika itu juga kantuk telah membantuku untuk menuju kegelapan. Meninggalkan sebuah kenangan pahit dimana orang yang kusayangi berteriak sedih.

*end of Rukia's POV

#*#

*Normal POV

Keluarga Kuchiki berduka, begitu juga seorang pria berambut nanas, Abarai Renji. Ia terus saja menangisi orang terkasihnya pergi. Sakit hatinya membuatnya ingin ikut menyusul Rukia. Namun, ia berpikir bahwa Rukia akan sangat membencinya jika ia mati konyol hanya karena sebuah hal yang selalu Rukia katakan 'hal konyol', cinta. Cinta itu sangat menyebalkan, selalu saja membuat orang-orang yang merasakannya kehilangan akal sehat. Kenapa orang selalu ingin berkorban demi cinta? Cinta hanyalah barang picisan yang bahkan bisa dikatakan sebuah barang yang gratis. Cinta bisa dibeli, cinta bisa dibuang, cinta bisa disimpan dan cinta bisa dilupakan. Namun, apa yang dirasakan seorang Abarai Renji sekarang bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dijabarkan dengan mudah seperti menjabarkan soal aljabar. Semuanya terlalu sulit dan berbelit, seperti benang kusut di saku celana yang tersimpan hanya dalam beberapa jam.

Renji terus saja menangis di depan pemakaman Rukia. Ia kesal, semakin kesal saat tahu sampai akhir Rukia tak pernah meliriknya, sampai akhir pun Rukia tetap mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Ichigo. Kenapa? Bukankah Rukia bilang cinta itu konyol? Cinta itu hanya omong kosong. Hanya orang bodohlah yang mau mengakui apa itu cinta. Ya, Renji mengakui itu. Ia hanyalah orang bodoh yang rela menyia-nyiakan tenaganya hanya untuk seorang Kuchiki Rukia.

Dimana Ichigo saat pemakanan Rukia? Pria brengsek itu sama sekali tak muncul. Padahal Renji dengan jelas melihat keluarga Kurosaki yang turut berduka. Kurosaki Yuzu, adik Ichigo bahkan pingsan melihat pemakaman itu.

"Rukia… aku mencintaimu," lirih Renji. Renji tersentak, pesan terakhir Rukia adalah memintanya untuk mengambil sebuah buku di atas lemari pakaian Rukia, dan dengan cepat Renji berlari menuju rumah duka keluarga Kuchiki.

#*#

Ichigo flu. Entah mengapa ia merasa pusing setelah siang tadi melihat Rukia bermesraan dengan Renji.

"Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Ichigo sambil memegang kepalanya. Ia bingung melihat keluarganya mengenakan pakaian serba hitam. Yuzu malah terus menangis sambil memeluk erat tangan ibunya, Karin yang tak pernah menangis pun mulai sesenggukan menahan air matanya.

"Kami mau ke… pe… man… Ki…" suara Isshin sama sekali tak terdengar jelas di telinga Ichigo. Namun, Ichigo sadar bahwa keluarganya akan menghadiri sebuah pemakanam.

"Aku tidak ikut," sahut Ichigo malas. Ya, dia memang selalu malas melihat orang dimakamkan. Yang ia dengar hanyalah tangisan dari orang-orang. Ia tahu, orang-orang yang menangis di pemakaman biasanya hanyalah akting belaka. Jadi, ia malas untuk pergi.

"Ichi-_nii_ yakin?" Karin meyakinkan. Ichigo tak merespon dan malah naik memasuki kamarnya.

#*#

Berhari-hari telah berlalu sejak Rukia meninggal. Ichigo sakit. Ia demam di malam pemakaman Rukia. Namun, ia tak tahu bahwa Rukia benar-benar sudah pergi. Selama 1 minggu lebih kerjaannya hanyalah berbaring di atas ranjangnya.

Renji pun berubah. Jika dulu Renji adalah seorang yang bersemangat, sekarang ia justru seperti robot. Perasaannya ia simpan dalam-dalam, membuatnya kehilangan akal sehat dan sering kali berniat bunuh diri.

Semua kegiatan di sekolah berjalan normal. Tak ada lagi yang menyinggung masalah Rukia, termasuk Renji, ia mengancam anak sekelasnya untuk tidak lagi membicarakan sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan Rukia.

…

"Sial, aku kesal. Rukia sebenarnya kemana, sih?" umpat Ichigo saat berjalan pulang. Beruntung hari ini sekolah pulang cepat. Sekarang masih jam 2 siang.

Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya. Ia merasa jengkel saat tahu Rukia dekat-dekat dengan Renji –lebih tepatnya selingkuh- apa artinya? Rasa cemburu seketika menyeruak dalam hatinya. Ichigo sadar, ya ia sadar bahwa selama ini ia cemburu. Ia cemburu melihat Rukia menempel pada Renji, ia cemburu karena Renji dengan santainya bisa mengecup dahi Rukia. ICHIGO MENCINTAI RUKIA. Ia sadar akan hal itu sekarang, ia sadar pemicu rasa panas di hatinya selama ini, ia sadar kanapa selama ini ia begitu senang bermain dengan banyak gadis. Hanya ada satu jawaban 'cemburu'. Ia cemburu melihat Rukia menempel pada Renji, tapi ia senang melihat Rukia cemburu saat ia berdekatan dengan banyak gadis. Semua ini berhubungan dengan gadis mungil yang ia benci itu. Tidak! Bukan benci, tapi cinta.

"Aku… mencintai Rukia?" lirih Ichigo.

_"Ichigo. Cinta itu aneh. Entah darimana datangnya tapi cinta itu aneh. Terkadang banyak orang yang menepis perasaan cinta dan berujung pada sakit hati. Tapi, Ichigo, ketika kuperhatikan, kau sering sekali merasa jengkel melihat Rukia-__chan __dekat-dekat dengan Abarai-__san__. Apa kau sadar itu cemburu? Kau menyukainya, kau mencintainya. Sadarlah… Ichigo," sahut Keigo. Namun Ichigo hanya terkekeh mendengar pendapat konyol temannya._

Ichigo terkenang dengan kata-kata temannya itu. Cinta? Benarkah ia mencintai Rukia? Sepertinya iya jika ia langsung saja melesat menuju sebuah toko.

Ichigo berada di sebuah toko bunga. '_Matsumoto flowerist'_

"_Ara_…. Kurosaki-kun, _nan desu ka_? Apa kau ingin membeli bunga untuk ibumu?" tanya sang pemilik toko, Matsumoto Rangiku. Sebenarnya Ichigo sudah langganan di toko ini. Ibunya sering minta dibelikan bunga.

"Tidak, kali ini aku ingin mengatakan perasaanku pada perempuan yang kusuka," sahut Ichigo girang.

"Eum, wah… kau suka seseorang? Dasar, padahal dulu kau sempat menggodaku," sindir Matsumoto.

"Ya, begitulah. Ehm… berikan aku setangkai bunga 'lili'! Dia suka bunga itu," kata Ichigo. Matsumoto hanya mengangguk sambil mengambil bunga lili pesanan Ichigo.

"Eits… tak perlu dibungkus, berikan padaku. Berapa harganya!" cegah Ichigo ketika Matsumoto mengambil sebuah plastik.

"Gratis untukmu, kau sudah langganan. Jadi kali ini gratis," kata Matsumoto sambil tersenyum. Ichigo membalas senyum itu dan berlari menuju rumah Rukia.

…

Ichigo melihat Renji keluar dari pagar itu dengan lemas. Dugaannya pasti Renji dan Rukia telah mengakhiri hubungan mereka dan Ichigo yakin Rukialah yang mengajukannya..

"Kau kenapa Renji? Apakah Rukia memutuskan hubungan kalian?" sindir Ichigo. Mata renji menyalak menatap Ichigo. Perasaan kesalnya masih terus tersimpan pada Ichigo, dan sekarang mulai menjalar kembali di tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Kurosaki?" kesal Renji.

"Hei… kenapa kau marah?" balas Ichigo jengkel. Apa-apaan si Renji, tanpa alasan dia memarahi Ichigo.

"Jawab aku Kurosaki, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Oke, Ichigo tahu Renji sedang marah. Marah besar sampai-sampai Renji memanggilnya hanya dengan nama keluarga.

"Aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku pada Rukia," tegas Ichigo memancing tawa Renji.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan Renji?" kesal Ichigo dan dengan cepat Renji menaikkan keras baju Ichigo. Tanpa basa-basi ia meninju wajah Ichigo. Ia benar-benar kalap. Ichigo dengan santainya mengatakan bahwa ia ingin menembak Rukia. Jangan bercanda.

"KAU KENAPA RENJI!?" teriak Ichigo sambil berusaha menangkap tangan Renji yang terus membabi-buta di tubuhnya.

"Kau yang kenapa, KUROSAKI! Kau bilang ingin menyatakan perasaanmu pada Rukia?! Baiklah kuantar kau menemui Rukia," teriak Renji. Dengan kesal Ichigo mengikuti langkah Renji yang terus saja bertambah kecepatannya. Namun, Ichigo tersentak saat tempat tujuan mereka adalah pemakaman.

"Rukia melayat siapa?" tanya Ichigo datar.

"Kau lihat itu Kurosaki!" teriak Renji sambil menunjuk ke sebuah batu nisan.

Mata Ichigo membulat membaca tulisan nisan itu. Nama Rukia terukir dengan indah dibatu itu.

"Renji, berhenti bercanda!" kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum konyol. Ichigo menatap Renji, wajah Renji itu sudah dibasahi oleh air mata.

"Kau masih bilang aku bercanda? Kau sadar apa yang baru saja kau katakan Kurosaki? Ini makam Rukia. Kau tahu alasanku memukulmu tadi? Ini! Inilah alasannya. Aku kesal padamu yang sudah selama 1 minggu sama sekali tak mengetahui kabar kematian Rukia. Ini… kau baca buku ini. Di buku ini tertulis semua keluhannya. Kukatakan padamu, jika saja kau bisa setia pada Rukia, Rukia tak akan pergi. Rukia pasti masih tersenyum sambil menyebut namamu. Selama ini Rukia selalu menangis. Ia sedih karena kau sama sekali tak memperhatikannya. Ia kesal karena ia harus merasakan cinta padamu. Ia cemburu pada semua tingka menjijikkanmu. Aku rela berbuat apapun padanya, sekalipun menerima sakit hati. Aku rela berpura-pura pacaran dengannya, walaupun itu hanya akan memberikan rasa sakit yang mendalam padaku dan padanya, Kurosaki!" teriak Renji sambil melempar sebuah buku pada Ichigo. Tidak, Renji membanting buku itu ke wajah Ichigo.

Ichigo masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dijelaskan Renji. Jadi, selama ini Renji dan Rukia hanya pura-pura pacaran?

Perlahan ia membuka buku itu. Itu diari Rukia. Setiap ia membalikkan halaman, hanya senyuman Rukia yang terpajang lewat foto. Hingga Ichigo berhenti pada halaman terakhir.

Ichigo menangis. Terus saja ia berkomentar mengenai isi diari itu. Setiap halaman yang ia baca selalu saja ada nama 'Ichigo'.

"Gadis bodoh," kata Ichigo sambil menahan sesengggukannya.

"Kau yang bodoh Kurosaki. Kau baru menyadari cinta saat Rukia sudah pergi? Aku membencimu Kurosaki, sangat! Kalau saja kau bukan orang yang dicintai Rukia pasti aku akan membunuhmu!" teriak Renji sambil meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih terdiam di depan pemakanam Rukia.

Ichigo terduduk. Ia mengelus pelan nisan bertuliskan 'Kuchiki Rukia'. Berkali-kali ia melontarkan kata 'maaf' yang tak seorang pun bisa mendengarnya.

"Maaf… maaf… maaf….. Aku mencintaimu."

Ia mencintai Rukia, tapi kenapa ia terlambat? Orang-orang selalu bilang 'tak ada kata terlambat dalam cinta' tapi kenapa ia begitu terlambat? Ichigo menangis. Sekarang ia tahu, pemakaman yang keluarganya ingin kunjungi adalah pemakaman Rukia. Ia tahu kenapa Yuzu pulang dalam keadaan pingsan, Yuzu menangisi orang yang ia anggap kakaknya itu, orang yang sangat ia sayangi. Ia tahu semuanya dan ia menyesali semua itu.

Sekarang, dalam kesunyian. Seorang Kurosaki Ichigo hanya meratapi nasibnya. Terus berusaha meredakan gemuruh hatinya yang terus berteriak memanggil nama Rukia. Seperti inikah rasa sakit hati? Seperti inikah rasa cinta? Lalu, apa yang selama ini ia berikan pada gadis-gadis? Apakah ia membagikan hatinya dan tak menyisakan sedikit pun untuk Rukia?

#*#

_Nee… Ichigo. Kau tahu aku sangat membenci apa itu 'cinta'. Tapi, tanpa kusadari aku telah tenggelam dalam lautan cinta. Haha… sok puitis sekali._

_Kau tahu? Setelah semua argument yang kuberikan padamu, aku mendapatkan kesimpulan._

_Cinta itu sesuatu yang penting, namun cintu itu juga sebenarnya tidak penting._

_Cinta itu hanya barang picisan yang bisa dibeli ataupun dibuang._

_Cinta itu hanya hal abstrak yang membuat orang yang merasakannya serasa melayang._

_Cinta itu hal menjijikan yang menjadi alasan seseorang untuk menutupi nafsunya._

_Cinta itu indah._

_Cinta itu memabukkan._

_Cinta itu membutakan._

_Cinta itu konyol._

_Cinta itu adalah sesuatu yang membuat kita kehilangan akal sehat._

_Cinta itu berawal dari benci._

_Cinta itu menghasilkan rasa benci._

_Cintai itu… kasih sayang._

_Ichigo aku mencintaimu. Aku tahu aku adalah gadis menyedihkan yang tak pernah bisa melupakanmu yang merupakan pria brengsek. Padahal aku tahu Renji adalah orang yang mencintaiku melebihi siapapun. Aku menyayangi Renji, tapi aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai kakakku._

_Aku membencimu Ichigo. Aku membenci semua hal tentangmu. Semua hal itu membuatku membencimu karena dengan semua itu aku mencintaimu. Aneh bukan? Aku yang terus berargument mengengai cinta jadi merasakan cinta?_

_Aku senang akhirnya aku bisa merasakan hal itu. Tapi, aku sedih saat aku merasa aku merasakan hal itu pada orang yang salah. Kurasa aku salah memilihmu, tapi semakin aku sadari semakin aku tahu bahwa aku tidaklah salah orang. Aku mencintai Kurosaki Ichigo. Walaupun dia pria menyebalkan sekali pun._

_Hehe… aku tak tahu apakah kau akan melirikku atau tidak. Tapi, bolehkah aku berharap? Bolehkan aku berharap suatu saat kau akan tersenyum lembut padaku dan mengatakan kau mencintaiku? Bolehkah aku berharap saat kau mengatakan hal itu kau sama sekali tidak berbohong. Boleh ya!_

_Karena aku ingin dicintai oleh orang yang kucintai._

#*#

Ichigo meletakkan bunga lili putih itu di atas makam Rukia. Ia masih terus menahan tangisnya. Membaca buku harian Rukia sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa ia dan Rukia saling mencintai, namun Tuhan berkata lain. Entahlah, sepertinya ini hukuman untuknya yang selalu memainkan perasaan perempuan. Karma, itukah orang menyebutnya?

Ichigo menarik napas dalam, berusaha untuk mengucapkan apa yang sangat diinginkan oleh Rukia. Ia tersenyum lembut, walaupun ia tahu senyuman itu tak bisa dilihat Rukia, perlahan ia membuka mulutnya dengan dengan lembut mengatakan.

"Rukia… aku mencintaimu."

…

_Naa… Rukia… aku sudah mengatakannya. Apakah kau senang? _

.

.

.

**FIN – 17/01/2013**

**EDITED – 22/07/2013**

.

Saya yakin banyak yang lupa dengan jalan ceritanya :) pertama dan utama saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada Allah karena telah mengizinkan saya menyelesaikan fanfiksi ini, kedua saya ingin berterima kasih pada yang membaca dan yang ketiga saya berterima aksih pada reviewer, follower dan semua yg sudah memasukkan fakfiksi ini sebagai 'favorite story' saya sangat sangat senang :D

Buat kak Voidy dan kak yellow fumi: terima kasih review pendapat dan sarannya :D sangat membantu sekali. Maaf karena saya tidak mengganti ending ceritanya :D karena fic ini saya buat menurut perasaan hati saya waktu itu XC *plak! Love you, kak Voidu dan kak yellow fumi :*

Akan ada satu chapter lagi yang berisi tentang kegalauan Ichigo . Happy Reading :D

Again, Thanks for reading ^^

Regards,

Ichiru


	2. Chapter 2

*Bleach © Tite Kubo*

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Drama, (a little bit of) Angst

Fanart by **Duangvjp**! Story by **Toyama Ichiru**!

Warning : OOC, Typo sudah saya usahakan untuk terbang jauh, AU. Usahakan baca chapter 1 dulu karena chapter 1 saya edit :D

Saran author:

**1. Baca di lapangan rumput buat bisa nyabut2in rumputnya :D**

**2. Baca sambil megang minimal tisu atau baju, karena saya yakin mina-sama pasti akan ketawa gila sampe nangis gara-gara baca fic ini *plak! (yg ini cuma bercanda, kok)**

**3. Bawa pisau, gergaji, gunting atau barang yg bisa membunuh buat ngebacok authornya karena gk ada hint Ichiruki di chapter ini :D**

**.**

.

Don't Like? Don't Read!

_**Enjoy it!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

.

_Sepucuk mawar di tangan tak akan berlaku lagi. Sederet kalimat di ujung lidah pun akan kelu. Apalagi hati dengan perasaan mantap yang tak tergoyahkan, itu hanya akan menjadi silet kasat mata di hati. Semua itu semu. Tak lagi berguna. Tak lagi berarti. Semua itu hanya akan menjadi bayangan cinta kasih sang robot tanpa jasad. _

_Keyakinan di hati pun akan sirna, tatkala sang pencerah telah pergi jauh. Tumpahan cinta dari gelas hati pun takkan bisa ditadah, bila sang pemabuk cinta telah lama terbaring tanpa nyawa. Yang tersisa hanyalah puing hati tak berati yang menyayat perasaan. Yang muncul hanyalah kalutan takut akan mental yang lemah. _

_Perasaan dingin selalu ingin diserang oleh perasaan hangat. Tapi tak sekali pun perasaan hangat ingin dinodai perasaan dingin. Karena di dunia ini dingin hanya akan menjerumuskan hangat ke dalam lautan beku penuh kemunafikan._

.

.

"Kurosaki-_kun_." Panggilan manja itu tertangkap oleh telinga sang sulung Kurosaki, Ichigo. saluran pernapasan laki-laki itu bergerak cepat, menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan hanya untuk mengambil sebuah senyuman palsu milik sang topeng semangat.

"Apa?" tanya Ichigo riang. Senyuman dusta itu tetap tak hilang dari wajahnya, sesaat setelah memandang sudut kelasnya, pandangannya beralih pada gadis berbadan sintal itu, Inoue Orihime. Decihan singkat sukses Ichigo sembunyikan ketikan gadis itu menempel padanya. Tubuh besar yang menggesek badannya itu hanya berisi nafsu tanpa makna, tapi hormon kelakiannya pun tak dapat mengelak. Singkat dan cepat, Ichigo mengecup bibir itu.

"He? Cuma sebentar? Satu kali saja?" rengekan mengkengkelkan itu justru meluncur dengan hasrat tuntutan lebih. Sepenuhnya mengundang kekehan mengejek dari bibir Ichigo.

"Kemarin aku sudah seharian berkencan denganmu, hari ini giliran Senna." Santai dan kasar, tangan besar Ichigo menepis tubuh Inoue yang begitu lengket padanya. Desahan malas dan kesal mengiringi kepergian Ichigo. _Perempuan sialan_! Itulah yang bisa Ichigo umpatkan dalam hati.

Kaki jenjang Ichigo menariknya keluar kelas dengan wajah malas yang terkesan 'hidup segan mati tak mau'. Laki-laki itu menarik sedikit sudut bibirnya, hanya untuk menutupi kerutan di dahinya yang dibuat oleh dua alis yang menukik masuk pangkal hidungnya.

#*#

Senna tak mungkin mau lepas dari Ichigo, ditambah pula laki-laki itu yang (entah mengapa) begitu semangat untuk berciuman hari ini. Percaya atau tidak, bibir Ichigo bahkan sampai terluka hanya demi memuaskan hasrat dan nafsu semu dalam hatinya. Dan lihatlah, ciuman itu selesai, maka hilanglah senyuman di wajah Ichigo, kembali mengundang alis kurang ajar yang memperburuk wajah tampan sang Kurosaki.

Entah angin apa yang mendatangkan kekesalan Ichigo. sedari tadi tak henti-hentinya ia melampiaskan seluruh kekesalannya pada gadis. Mulai dari mantan Ishida, Inoue hingga Senna yang begitu manja. Harus ia akui ia senang bermain dengan dua gadis itu. Ya, senang, karena kedua gadis itu pandai _bermain_. Kedua gadis itu pandai mengimbangi tubuhnya. Tapi, tetap saja, ia sama sekali tak bisa menghilangkan perasaan kesal di hatinya.

Oh Tuhan, akhir-akhir ini otak Ichigo mungkin telah tersengat listrik. Pikiran kotor sering sekali singgah di kepalanya. Tapi, walaupun begitu, Keigo sahabatnya yang terkenal akan kemesumannya itu sama sekali tak senang. Tak satupun sahabatnya senang akan kejorokannya.

Boleh dikatakan Ichigo sekarang hidup bagai robot. Tanpa hati yang menuntun semua tindakannya. Itu semua hanya berdasarkan nafsu untuk memuaskan dirinya sendiri. Tak peduli akan kesehatannya, juga kesehatan para gadis pemuasnya. Yang ia butuhkan hanyalah sedikit waktu untuk hasrat kecilnya.

Begitulah harian sang Kurosaki Ichigo. Semua orang telah mengklaim kehidupannya tak berarti. Semua orang selalu menatapnya jijik. Kalaupun para gadisnya tak sanggup memuaskannya, maka ia akan mencari berandal bodoh yang mau-mau saja merusak wajah dan tubuh mereka.

Tak berguna, eh? Sampah masyarakat yang patut diasingkan dalam kehidupan. Parasit kota Karakura yang pantas diisolasi dari kenyamanan. Bukankah itu pas? Menghilangkan nyawa sendiri demi orang-orang tak berdosa, sayangnya ia masih cukup bodoh untuk tetap mempertahankan nyawanya.

Mungkin kegunaan sang Kurosaki di dunia ini hanya satu, pas sekali menjadi sasaran tinju Renji. Kepalan tangan Renji begitu cocok dengan wajah tampan sang Kurosaki. Lebam kebiruan justru mempertampan wajahnya. Hebatnya, Ichigo sama sekali tak merespon dengan semua itu. Ia justru tertawa puas dengan semua siksaan yang Renji berikan. Yang lebih mencengangkan adalah ungkapan terima kasih yang Ichigo lontarkan sambil menepuk bahu Renji ramah.

#*#

"Ichigo-_kun_~!" Lagi, telinga Ichigo serasa mau pecah mendengar semua godaan menjijikkan itu. Tapi, tetap saja tangannya betah menjamah tubuh gadis itu. Benda lunak dalam mulutnya pun tak pernah mau bermain setengah-setengah. Persetan dengan darah di bibirnya, asalkan hasratnya terpenuhi, semua itu tak berarti.

Tak henti-hentinya Ichigo menggosok bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya. Air mineral di tangannya pun sudah berkali-kali ia siram di bibirnya tanpa ada niatan untuk meminumnya. Hanya ada satu alasan ia melakukan itu, membersihkan mulutnya dari _lip gloss_ dan saliva para gadis itu.

Sudah waktunya pulang sekarang, tapi Ichigo tak peduli akan hal itu. Ia tetap tinggal di kelas sambil membersihkan mulutnya dan... menatap meja di sudut ruangan kelasnya. Dengan tatapan kosong tanpa arti, tanpa emosi, hanya sekedar menatap tanpa maksud.

"Ichigo!" Malas, Ichigo menolehkan kepalanya pada ambang pintu, menatap seorang gadis mungil berkuncir dua itu yang sedang berkacak pinggang padanya.

"Ada apa, Riruka?" tanya Ichigo malas dan setelah pertanyaan itu meluncur dari bibirnya, tubuh besar itu langsung terjatuh dari kursi dan terbaring di lantai dengan tubuh mungil gadis itu bertengger di atasnya.

Riruka menyerang Ichigo, menerkam bibir tipis Ichigo dengan ganas. Ini bukanlah pertama kalinya Ichigo diserang perempuan, jadi dia santai saja dan justru mengimbangi permainan gadis itu.

Entah Ichigo harus berterima kasih atau tidak, tapi kehadiran Renji dalam ruangan kelasnya sungguh membuatnya bersyukur. Kasar, ia menyingkirkan Riruka dari tubuhnya. Riruka sendiri hanya bisa mengumpat sambil berlari menjauh dari dua laki-laki itu.

"Wah, sepertinya kau menikmati hari-harimu." Itu sindiran, Ichigo sangat tahu. Tapi, mendengar sindiran itu justru membuat senyuman sang Kurosaki itu mengembang.

"Tentu saja, aku tak sepertimu yang bisanya hanya terpuruk dan memikirkan perempuan itu." Balasan itu sekilas menimbulkan tanya dalam diri mereka masing-masing, tapi detik berikutnya wajah Ichigo benar-benar telah merasakan nyeri luar biasa.

Rasa bagai logam berat dan bau amis itu tertangkap oleh indera tubuh Ichigo. Laki-laki itu sadar, pukulan pelan yang diberikan Renji tadi telah melukai bibirnya.

"Terpuruk, ya? Kurasa itu lebih cocok diberikan padamu. Lagipula... sudah 1 tahun perempuan itu meninggal, kau sadar? Jadi, mungkin aku tak seterpuruk dulu." Renji memutar pergelangan tangannya, sekedar meregangkan otot-otot tangannya untuk persiapan tinju berikutnya.

"Tak seterpuruk dulu? Bukankah itu artinya kau masih saja terpuruk? Dan oh, aku baru ingat bahwa hari ini tepat satu tahun kematiannya," desis Ichigo tanpa menghilangkan senyuman di wajahnya.

Sekali lagi, tinju Renji bersarang di wajah Ichigo. Kali ini tak ada lagi pembicaraan berat yang dianggap ringan itu, tak ada lagi senyum mengejek di wajah mereka. Emosi yang memuncak berada di sekeliling mereka, alis kurang ajar itu terus menukik tajam, dan kerasnya kepalan tangan itu menunjukkan tekad membunuh mereka. Ya, mereka sama-sama ingin membunuh, mengelurkan semua kekesalan yang mereka pendam selama ini.

"Kau bilang kau baru ingat, Kurosaki?!" pekik Renji sambil menarik kerah kemeja Ichigo. Ichigo sendiri hanya tersenyum, meludah sembarangan dan menepis kuat tangan Renji.

"YA, AKU BARU INGAT!" geram Ichigo kuat. Laki-laki itu kembali meludah, lalu melayangkan tinjunya di perut Renji.

"Kau pikir Rukia akan senang mendengarnya?" desis Renji.

"Tidak, tentu saja. Bagaimana mungkin dia akan senang jika orang yang ia cintai melupakan hari kepergiannya!"

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau melupakannya? Bukankah kau mengatakan bahwa kau telah mencintainya? Mencintainya setulus hatimu. Dan lihatlah sekarang. Sudah satu tahun ia meninggal kau sama sekali tak menghilangkan kebrengsekanmu! Kau tahu seperti apa perasaan Rukia, kau tahu seberapa besar cintanya, kau tahu seberapa sedihnya ia, kau tahu seberapa sakit hatinya. Tapi, kenapa tak sekali pun kau ingin membuatnya bahagia? Bahkan memberikannya doa di surga sana pun sulit kau lakukan!" Teriakan itu memekikkan telinga Ichigo.

Lagi, Renji kembali menangisi orang terkasihnya. Ia rela meneteskan air mata yang menunjukkan kelemahannya di depan laki-laki kurang ajar itu. Apa pedulinya, selama itu semua ia lakukan untuk Rukia, ia rela menginjak-injak harga dirinya sendiri.

Ichigo hanya diam, membulatkan matanya kaget dengan semua fakta lama yang Renji berikan. "Aku membencimu, Kurosaki. Begitu juga dengan Rukia. Aku tahu seberapa bencinya ia padamu. Ia orang yang paling membencimu. Ia membencimu! Membencimu karena kau membuatnya harus merasakan rasa sakit di hati karena hal kecil yang membuatnya gila. Cinta. Jika saja ia tak merasakan cinta itu seperti apa, takkan mungkin akan ada orang yang bersedih setiap harinya. Tak kan mungkin ia menangisi orang bodoh sepertimu setiap harinya. Takkan mungkin ia tersenyum konyol hanya karena melihat wajah berantakanmu. Takkan mungkin ia mau menanti kau membalas perasaannya. Takkan mungkin ia merasakan rasa sakit karena semua kebohonganmu."

"Keluarga Kuchiki sekarang mati karena kehilangan gadis itu. Gadis yang bahkan tak diketahui darimana asalnya. Gadis pungutan dari tempat kumuh yang bahkan tak bisa disebut tempat tinggal. Gadis bodoh yang rela memberikan hatinya pada laki-laki tak berhati sepertimu."

"Aku kakaknya. Ya, dia mengatakan aku hanyalah kakaknya, tak lebih. Kau tahu seberapa sakitnya aku mengetahui itu? Kau tahu perasaan sakit saat orang yang kau cintai, orang yang kau sayangi, orang yang kau kasihi selama ini menganggapmu tak lebih dari keluarga tanpa status? Pikirkan itu, Kurosaki! Atau kau benar-benar telah membuang hatimu pada gadis-gadis menjijikkan di luar sana? Atau kau hanyalah robot yang mengerjakan segala tindakan tanpa hati? HAH? APA KAU HANYA BAJING–"

Teriakan emosi dari mulut Renji menggantung tatkala kepalan tangan Ichigo meninju sudut bibit itu. Tawa kepuasan keluar dari bibir Renji mendapat tinju menyakitkan itu. Tapi, tak bisa ia tutupi air matanya yang mengalir semakin deras. Dan oh, sungguh hebat, sang robot tak berhati itu justru mengeluarkan sebuah emosi yang selama ini ia pendam. Robot Kurosaki itu menangis, tanpa suara, hanya senyuman yang menemaninya.

"Aku tahu perasaanmu, sialan!" desis Ichigo. "Kau pikir hanya kau yang merasakan sakit hati, hah? Kau pikir aku ini benar-benar robot yang tak mempunyai hati dan emosi? Haruskah kuteriakkan pada semua orang bahwa aku IRI padamu?!" teriak Ichigo. Giginya gemertak menahan emosi, tangannya yang terkepal hampir saja melayang kembali.

"IRI? AKAN APA, KUROSAKI?" balas Renji sengit.

"Kau tahu seberapa kesalnya aku selama ini saat Rukia menempel padamu, Abarai? Kau tahu seberapa kesalnya aku saat tahu aku bukanlah satu-satunya laki-laki yang mencicipi bibirnya itu? Saat-saat dimana ia mengabaikanku adalah saat dimana hatiku remuk, Abarai. Ketika ia mengabaikan ucapanku, ketika ia tersenyum padamu, ketika ia mengataiku 'pria brengsek'. Tak sekalipun ia pernah melakukannya padamu. Ia berlaku sopan padamu, ia tersenyum padamu. Ia selalu menangis karenaku. Semua keresahannya tak sekalipun ia ungkapkan padaku, kaulah satu-satunya orang yang menjadi tempatnya mengadu. Tak adakah hal lain yang bisa kau renggut dariku?"

"Itu omong kosong!" sengit Renji. Tinju itu kembali melayang di wajah Renji.

"SADARKAH KAU BAHWA AKU LEBIH MENDERITA DARIPADA KAU ATAUPUN DIA?!"

"TIDAK! KAULAH SATU-SATUNYA YANG MENGANGGAP SANTAI SEMUA INI!"

"Aku tidak seberuntung dirimu, Abarai!"

"Kau pikir keberuntungan apa yang kudapat?" Ichigo terdiam, ia menelan ludahnya, menyiapkan kalimat yang akan segera ia keluarkan.

"Setidaknya kau beruntung, Abarai. Kau beruntung dapat mencurahkan cintamu padanya. Kau beruntung dapat melihat senyum tulusnya karena menyayangimu. Kau beruntung karena ia tak pernah membencimu. Kau beruntung bisa merasakan cinta pada gadis bodoh itu, jauh... jauh sebelum ia meninggalkan dunia ini. Kau beruntung, bisa mengungkapkan perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya padanya, berkali-kali bahkan kau sendiri bosan akan hal itu. Dan kau beruntung, karena tetap berada di sisinya hingga detik-detik terakhir kehidupannya."

"Kau seharusnya sadar akan hal itu. Aku menyadari perasaan cintaku padanya lama setelah ia pergi. Aku mengungkapkan perasaan cintaku yang sesungguhnya saat ia telah terbaring dalam tanah. Aku telah menipunya, menyakiti perasaannya dengan cinta palsu yang terus kuumbar pada semua gadis. Tak sekalipun aku membuat gadis itu tersenyum karena diriku. Aku tahu perasaan sakitnya ketika aku berpura-pura suka padanya."

"Lalu kenapa kau masih brengsek seperti ini, Kurosaki?"

"Itulah satu-satunya cara bagiku untuk menghilangkan perasaanku pada Rukia. Satu-satunya cara aku melupakannya!"

"Melupakannya? Kau benar-benar brengsek, Kurosaki!"

"Ya, aku memang brengsek. Aku memang laki-laki kurang ajar yang hanya bisa minta dipuaskan tanpa sekalipun bisa melupakan gadis itu. Tanpa sekalipun bisa mengurangi rasa cintaku padanya."

"Omong kosong!"

"KAULAH YANG OMONG KOSONG, ABARAI! Aku mencintai gadis itu bahkan lebih besar dari rasa cintamu. Aku mungkin merasakan cinta tak selama dirimu, tapi ketulusan hatiku ini tak bisa kau bayangkan."

"Bayangkan jika kau berada di posisiku. Bayangkan jika kau tak menghadiri pemakanannya. Bayangkan jika kau... membaca buku harian gadis yang kau cintai di depan makamnya. Sakit hatiku bahkan lebih besar darimu. Aku tak sempat mengungkapkan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya di depannya. Dia tak pernah mendengarkan ketulusan hatiku. Tak akan pernah!"

Keheningan menyapa mereka. Renji tak berkutik, semua teriakan yang ia lontarkan sukses dibalas Ichigo. Hatinya bergetar takut akan semua itu. Tak pernah terpikirkan dibenaknya bahwa rasa sakit hati yang ia rasakan tak lebih dari sebutir beras diantara tumpukan jagung.

Tubuhnya bergerak, meninggalkan Ichigo dalam ruangan ini. Membiarkan laki-laki itu menangis miris dengan sakit hatinya. Membiarkan laki-laki itu memukul kuat meja mantan gadis mereka. Membiarkan laki-laki itu membayangkan Rukia di balik tirai ruang kelas itu. Membiarkan laki-laki itu bersedih dalam bayangan sang kekasihnya.

#*#

Air mata Ichigo mungkin telah kering, tak mungkin masih ada jika tak ada lagi air mengalir dari iris coklat madu itu. Manik itu justru menatap kosong meja di sudut ruangan itu. Meja yang sempat ia jadikan sebagai pelampiasan rasa rindunya.

"Maaf," lirihnya sambil mengelus permukaan meja itu lembut. Matanya terpejam dan kerutan di dahinya kembali bertambah. Detik berikutnya, ia tak lagi memperhatikan meja itu. Tubuhnya kini bergerak, pergi meninggalkan ruangan sunyi itu.

"Aku pulang dulu, Rukia," lirihnya saat menutup pintu kelasnya.

#*#

Pintu kayu itu terbuka, menampakkan puluhan makam yang diam tak bersuara.

"Kau datang lagi. Apa kau tidak capek datang setiap hari?" seorang tua berceletuk, tapi dibalik ucapan kasarnya itu, ia dapat mengetahui seberapa tulusnya orang yang ia maksud.

"Maaf, kek. Aku merepotkan, ya?" lirihnya sambil mengernyit.

"Nak Ichigo tak punya alasan untuk merepotkanku," jawab kakek itu sambil tersenyum tipis. "Bunga apa yang kau bawakan untuk nak Rukia?"

"Lili. Gadis itu suka bunga lili, kek." Ichigo tertawa renyah sambil menggosok hidunya malu. Ia lalu berjalan menuju sebuah batu nisan dengan tulisan "Kuchiki Rukia" di ujung pemakaman.

"Wah... tak kusangka sudah satu tahun kau pergi," Ichigo berujar semangat sambil meletakkan setangkai lili putih itu di depan dupa Rukia. Ia merapatkan kedua tangannya, memejamkan sejenak matanya dan berdoa pelan. Ichigo sadar bahwa tadi siang begitu banyak orang datang ke makam ini, terbukti dari puluhan bunga di sekeliling makam ini. Dan bunga milik Renjilah yang sempat membuat Ichigo kesal.

"Bosankah bila kau bila kukatakan bahwa aku merindukanmu?" lirih Ichigo. Ia terduduk di depan nisan itu, lalu mengelusnya pelan sambil menahan perasaan sesak didadanya. Tiba-tiba Ichigo tertawa renyah. "Maaf, mukanya hancur seperti ini. Tadi sempat berkelahi dengan Renji. Laki-laki itu terus saja melampiaskan kekesalannya padaku."

"Maafkan aku, tadi mengatakan pada Renji bahwa aku lupa akan hari ini. Maafkan aku karena menjadikan gadis-gadis di luar sana sebagai pelampiaskanku. Maafkan aku karena semua tindakan kurang ajarku. Aku tahu aku tak pantas diberi maaf olehmu."

Inilah kegiatan harian Ichigo. Hanya kakek tua penjaga makam yang tahu kebiasaannya datang setiap hari ke makam yang sama. Hanya kakek tua itu yang tahu bunga apa saja yang akan ia bawakan. Hanya kakek tua itu yang tahu sedalam apa perasaannya pada mayat di dalam makam itu. Hanya kakek tua itu yang tahu seberapa sering tangisan keluar dari wajah sang Kurosaki. Kakek tua itu tahu, sangat tahu sedalam dan setulus apa perasaan Ichigo. Ia hanya tak bisa membantu laki-laki itu. Ia hanya bisa menonton tindakan laki-laki itu. Memperhatikan laki-laki itu dalam diam dan keterpurukan.

Ichigo meraba luka di wajahnya, lalu tiba-tiba air matanya mengalir kembali. Begitu deras tanpa aba-aba, ia bahkan tak sadar bahwa ia sudah menangis. Tanpa alasan. Aneh, bukankah tadi air matanya telah terkuras habis?

"Aku mencintaimu," lirih Ichigo sambil menutup matanya pelan. Tangannya kembali mengelus nisan itu. "Maafkan aku!"

.

.

Angin membelai wajah sang Kurosaki. Sebuah bisikan pelan terdengar, begitu lembut dan menenangkan gemuruh hati ichigo. Suara yang begitu ia kenal, namun hanya ia anggap ilusi. Untuk saat ini, hanya ilusi. Ilusi yang mengundang senyuman gembira di wajah Ichigo.

"_Tawake wa_!"

.

**FIN – 03/08/2013**

.

FIN :D FIN :D FIN :D Yeay... :D

Akhirnya selese juga. Gomen buat yg merasa gk puas . saya lagi galau sih. Makanya ngelanjutin fic ini. Dan lagi, awal sama ending feelnya beda banget. Saya minta maaf yah, soalnya opening fic ini dibikin pas lagi galau tingkat akut dan endingnya dibikin pas galau saya dah mulai hilang TTATT

Sekali lagi, silahkan bacok saya karena mina-sama kagak puas :D saya ikhlas kok. Soalnya emg gk ada hint Ichiruki disini XD sekali lagi. Terima kasih buat yg dah review dan bahkan masukin fic ini ke daftar 'favorite stories' . Hontoni Arigatu *nunduk dalem*

Last, thanks for reading, mina-sama :D

Salam,

Ichiru


End file.
